The Apprentice
by mshgdm98
Summary: McGonagall forces Severus Snape to take Hermione Granger as his apprentice. What will he do?
1. I Don't Care!

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I only own the plot.**

 **So this is the first chapter of a story I have been thinking about for a while I hope you guys like it. Reviews would be appreciated! :)**

* * *

"She is the best suited to be your apprentice, Severus," Minerva McGonagall argued.

"I don't care if she's the best in the world! I don't want a bloody apprentice, Minerva!" Severus Snape sneered. He was pacing up and down in the headmistress' office with a scowl marring his usually expressionless face. He just couldn't understand why Minerva was so adamant in him having Hermione bloody Granger as his apprentice. Six years! He had to deal with her and her overachiever attitude before the war. Now that the war was over he had thought he was free of her and the rest of the Golden Trio.

Minerva sa behind her desk, silently watching Severus pace in front of her. She didn't know why he didn't want an apprentice, but he was going to have one whether or not he liked it.

"Miss Granger has already been informed and has accepted to be you apprentice. She will also be moving into the chambers next to yours tomorrow to get used to them before the year starts."

"What! I have no choice in this, do I? I wouldn't be surprised if you had decided to inform me about this a day before classes started," ranted Severus.

"Really, Severus. It won't be that bad. You know she's capable of doing the work."

He couldn't believe it, Minerva had everything planned out and didn't even think about asking for his opinion. The only thing he was going to do now was make sure Granger wanted the apprenticeship terminated.

* * *

 **I know this was a short chapter and I'll try to make the other ones longer.  
**


	2. What!

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

 **Well here is the second chapter it's in Hermione's point of view.**

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it, she was going to be able to continue her studies! When Professor McGonagall asked to talk she hadn't expected a potions apprenticeship. She hadn't told anyone who she was apprenticing under yet though. She didn't want to hear Ron's insults against the potions master. Now she was rechecking her trunk, to make sure she had everything for tomorrow. _I wonder what McGonagall said to Professor Snape in order to accept me as his apprentice,_ she thought.

Hermione was just closing her trunk when she heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Molly has dinner ready. She doesn't want you to leave without a proper goodbye," Harry said. Hermione laughed softly. She was going to miss him and Ron, but she honestly didn't want to see their reactions when they found out who her master was going to be. Maybe if she told them over dinner it wouldn't be too bad, they wouldn't be able to make much of a scene with Molly in the same room as them.

"I'll be down in a few, Harry. I just need to finish here."

" 'Kay them 'Mione," he said as he backed out of the room and closed the door again. Hermione waited a couple of minutes to start walking down towards the kitchen.

"Fred! George! Don't you dare make the cake explode today, because if you do I swear I'll-"

"Oh mother-"

"Don't worry, we won't-"

"Explode anything-"

"Today," they finished together. Hermione saw Harry and Ron laughing at the twins antics in the corner.

"Hermione, dear, have a seat, we're just waiting for Arthur and Remus to get here," Molly informed as she finished placing the plates on the table with a flick of her wand. Hermione looked around and saw that the table was crowded with the Weasleys, Tonks, and Teddy. Tonks and Ginny were making little Teddy laugh and change his hair color. Everyone was surprised to find that little Teddy Lupin was a metamorphmagus just like his mother.

"Hello, Molly dear, Tonks, kids," Arthur greeted everyone as he and Remus walked in.

"Arthur, Remus, sit down so we can start eating," ordered Molly. Everyone sat down and started piling food onto their plates. In a short time the kitchen was filled with talking and laughter.

"So Hermione, who exactly are you going to be an apprentice for?" asked Remus. Everyone got silent wanting to hear the news since Hermione was so secretive about her future master or mistress.

"Ummm Professor McGonagall offered me an apprenticeship in potions under Professor Snape." She ducked her gaze and prepared herself for the outbursts that were sure to come.

"What?!"

"Wow! Professor Snape agreed to that?"

"Why would you want to work with the greasy dungeon bat for four more years?"

"Well Hermione I wish you luck. Snape isn't an easy man to work with."

"Didn't you have enough for the last seven years?"

"Congratulations! That's great!"

"Wow you're going to be working under Severus."

Hermione was overwhelmed at the different responses she got. "How did Minerva convince Severus to take an apprentice? He never has, in all his years of teaching," Remus said.

"I don't know. I haven't even talked to Professor Snape about it. I'm sure I'll see him tomorrow," replied Hermione. Remus had a thoughtful look on his face at her answer.

"I am willing to bet that Minerva didn't give him much of a choice," he said after a while. Hermione couldn't feel but feel a little disappointed knowing that Professor Snape didn't choose her willingly. She had hoped that he had finally thought that she was much more than an insufferable know-it-all and she was capable of being a potions mistress.

"Well then I'll just have to bear with his no doubt foul attitude. I'm not going to turn down the apprenticeship, do you know how hard it is to get one?" she said.

"What? You aren't really going to go through with this are you? Come on Hermione it's Snape! He's a git!" sputtered Ron. Hermione felt insulted. She just couldn't believe Ron wanted her to give up something she wanted just because he didn't like Snape. Everyone in the room got quiet, waiting for her to respond.

"Look Ron, I don't care if you don't like Professor Snape. He is a good teacher and I am very lucky to become his apprentice. So tomorrow I will go to Hogwarts whether you like it or not," she said with a hard edge in her voice.

"Well I think I'm going to bed, it's getting late," she said calmly. "Goodnight." She heard everyone say goodnight as she walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. As she got ready for bed, she couldn't help but feel nervous for tomorrow. _Oh I hope it won't be too bad,_ she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **So the second chapter is done I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Not A Chapter

**This is not a chapter.**

 **I apologize for not updating my stories but everything has been very hectic with school and family issues. I will try to update as soon as I can. I am also working on other stories two of which I have a couple chapters posted already. So please bear with me and I will try to upload as soon as possible.**


End file.
